Amazing Love
by T. F. Crosby
Summary: Cyclonia has fallen and now its leaders must serve their sentence. But instead of receiving a sentence, they receive a far greater gift. I DARE YA TO READ IT.


I am very interested to see (or hear) how people are going to handle this one. I don't like to hold back.

You have been found guilty of committing horribla acts and now you must serve your sentence. However, someone you have never met, seen and possibly never heard of, has come and willingly taken your place and will serve your sentence for you. No bargain, no catch. You are free to go your way; all of your transgressions forgiven and forgotten forever. Your slate has been wiped clean. It is a free gift for you. All you have to do is accept it. However, if you accept this gift, your life will change. So what will you do? Will you accept this free gift? Or will you continue to live only for yourself?

**-xxx-**

**Amazing Love**

**Finn's Journal**

**New Entry**

It was strange really. We were there—the Storm Hawks. I knew something incredible, something no one could have fathomed was about to happen. And it was going to change us all—_forever_. I couldn't have told you what I was feeling. I really didn't know, but I do now. Even so, I still can't wrap my small mind around it. I can't describe it; not the way it should be described. (I honestly don't think anyone has that ability.) It truly is indescribable. I can only tell you what I saw happen that day…what I saw happen to them and what I know happened to me. I know, beyond the shadow of a doubt, and I believe with all my heart and soul that there is something greater and more powerful than all of Atmos, than all of us that dwell here, that exists, because what occurred that day—_was a miracle! _

They stood before the Sky Knight Council, Cyclonia's top leaders (for lack of a better word); Ravess; Snipe; the one called Dark Ace; and Cyclonis herself. They were the first to be tried and now they were about to receive their sentencing. The Council had called a short recess to discuss the sentencing. There were two other Sky Knight squadrons present, as well as the Raptors. Starling sat with us. No one said a word. There wasn't so much as a whisper. And it was driving me nuts! I wanted to scream; but fortunately, for everyone, I didn't.

I looked over at Dark Ace. (I really hate using that "term" now. The man does have a name.) Everything that described him as such was gone; the sword; the chest-plate; that thing he always wore on his head. All I saw was a broken man; a man who was lost, hurting and absolutely terrified. I looked at the rest of them. Cyclonis, whom after this I will refer to by her name, Lark, was sitting at Ace's (I will not use "Dark" in front of Ace from here on out) right. Like Ace, everything that identified her as Master Cyclonis was gone. And like Ace, she was lost, hurting and absolutely terrified. Piper was right (for the most part. She did leave a few things out, but none of us knew it then). She was a lonely girl looking for a friend. Ravess sat at Ace's left. She looked tired and worn. I don't know about anyone else, but I could see the pain in her eyes, the sorrow. Snipe sat next to her. He made eye-contact with me, briefly.. He was no longer the gluttonous slob of a brute that showered himself in opulence while the citizens of Terra Nimbus lived in abject poverty. I knew that, now, he wanted to help them. He looked as tired and worn as his sister. They were all broken. They were all terrified. They were all lost. Little did I know that I, my squad mates, and all of Atmos, were just as lost as they were.

I looked up at the clock. It had been an hour since the Council had left the room. What _exactly_ do they consider a short recess? I sighed heavily. Piper noticed and asked if I was all right. I said I was but in truth I wasn't. She knew I was lying, but she didn't say anything. I'm still not sure what that heavy sigh was for. It wasn't because I was bored and wanted the Council to hurry up. (Although that's what I would have said.) Maybe it was because I was scared…scared of what might happen to them. I don't know if I was anywhere near as scared as they were; but when I look back on it, it didn't really matter _how_ scared anyone was. We just were.

I sighed again saying I had to use the restroom (which I did) and excused myself. As I walked past the four former Talons (even then I knew that they would never be the same, yet I didn't know how I knew) Ace looked up at me. We locked eyes for a moment. _He had been crying_. I walked out of the room hunting down the restroom. I felt strange. My mind was moving a mile-a-minute and I couldn't focus on anything. The only thing I could think about was what was going to happen to Ace and the others. I honestly never thought I would feel that way about them. But I did. I loved them. (I still do, of course.)

On my way back to the room, for reasons I still can't comprehend, I headed back a different way from which I went to the restrooms. I had never seen that part of the building before (and haven't since). I had absolutely no clue where I was going. I just was. It was like I was being led by something far bigger than myself. Walking down a hallway I heard voices, faint and muffled at first. As I neared a small room at the end of the hallway the voices became louder, but were still muffled. After listening intensely for some time, I realized the voices belonged to the Sky Knight Council. When I reached the room I peered into the window next to the door. I don't know if any of them saw me, but I did know that they knew I was there. The lights were dim in both the room and hallway, but not enough to impair my vision. I watched them for a while, still unsure of what they were saying. My attention on them was broken when the lights in the room and the hallway suddenly went out.

It was pitch black. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I stared into the window. There was silence. Then I saw it. A light. But not just any light. There was something different about it. It was small and dim at first, but it slowly grew larger and brighter. It was unlike any light I had ever seen before. It was white. It illuminated the entire room. The white light was incredibly bright. I could barely make out the council members. They were on their knees. The light moved into the hallway before me. It grew around me. Now the room and the hallway were filled with the bright, white light. I had to bring my hand up in front of my eyes to shield them. It didn't hurt my eyes, it was just so bright…and warm. The light completely engulfed me and I completely forgot about the Council in the room. I don't know how long I stood in that light; I had lost all sense of time. I will never forget what I felt in that moment. _Absolute and pure peace_. I felt invincible, like nothing could harm me. Nor will I ever forget what I heard. I can't describe the voice, but it said _They are forgiven_. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. When I opened them, that warm, bright, white light was gone. I didn't want it to leave.

The room and hallway lights were back on. I stood there not knowing what to do next. I didn't look into the room. I really didn't care to. I tried to walk, but my legs felt like jello and I collapsed to the floor. I had no idea what had hit me. I dragged myself to the end of the hallway and turned right. After a few feet I was able to get up onto my hands and knees and I crawled down the hallway. Apparently, I had been gone for quite some time because Aerrow came looking for me. I know he was more than shocked to see me crawling on the floor like I was. I must have had a strange look on my face as well. He rushed over to me helping me up and asking me what had happened. I wanted to tell him; but I couldn't speak, I could barely walk. He said he didn't know why he came looking for me. He just got up and said he was going to go look for me.

By the time we reached the main room I was able to walk on my own, though my legs were still a little shaky. Aerrow went in ahead of me. I stopped in front of Ace. He looked me in the eyes. I knew he was feeling the same thing I was and I knew he knew it, too. I looked down at his hands. He had a tight hold on Lark's left hand in the way an older brother would take the hand of his younger sibling, a sign of love and protection. He held Ravess' hand just as tightly. With her it was also as a sign of love and protection, but it wasn't just brotherly love. He loved her…the way a husband should love his wife. Snipe held onto his sister's hand in the same way Ace held onto Lark's.

I took my seat next to Piper. She gave me a quizzical look and I whispered _I'll tell you some time_. I had been sitting back in my seat for only a few minutes when the Council entered the room; but instead of taking their seats behind the bench they stopped in front of the four former Talons. I couldn't see it, but I could feel that light I had felt and seen in that hallway. It had entered the room with the Council. Ace looked up at them and went to stand, but the head councilman bade him to stay seated. What he said to them I will never forget. However, I'm not entirely sure it was really him who spoke. There was something in his eyes. I knew everything was going to be all right. He smiled warmly at them (as did the other council members) and said _Your debts have been paid in full_.

They all stared at him, dumbfounded, especially Ace.

_If you except these terms I bring to you_, he continued, _all of your transgressions will be forgiven and forgotten, forever. Your slate shall be wiped clean. It is a free gift to you. However, if you accept this gift, your life will change._ He paused for a moment, looking each of them in the eyes. _So, what will it be? Do you accept this gift?_

No one could speak. Ace looked over at me and we locked eyes. I don't know what he saw, but he quickly stood up, looked back at the councilman and with tears in his eyes said _I accept_.

Snipe said it next; then Ravess; then Lark.

The councilman looked at them. _It is done_.

_And so it shall stay forever_, the rest of the Council said together.

I jumped up out of my seat more excited than I had ever been in my life. (Incredibly, no one was giving me weird looks. At least, none that I noticed.) I'm only beginning to understand what came over me in the moments succeeding their acceptance. I nearly killed myself trying to get out of my seat and almost tripped over my own feet running over to them. I stood in front of Ace, staring at him. He still had tears in his eyes and I could feel tears welling up in mine. Neither of us could speak. Before I knew it, we had each other in an embrace of brotherly love. I had my face buried into his shoulder. Neither one of us even tried to hold back our tears. We just let them come. I looked back into his eyes, briefly, noticing something odd. Their color had changed. Gone was the hard crimson. They were now a soft amber.

Everything after that was a complete blur for me. I can't remember what else happened in that room; or walking out of it; or even walking out of the building. The only thing I could think of was what the councilman had said. My mind was reeling again, just like in the hallway. I had no idea what would happen next, but I did know one thing for certain: all of our lives would never be the same.

**End Entry**

**-xxx-**

**Finn's Journal**

**New Entry**

I can't believe it's been three years since that day, or three years since I've written in this journal. Lark's been pestering me in her free time and I'm glad she doesn't have as much as she used to. She and Piper have become best friends (surprise) and have been working hard to find better and more efficient ways to use the crystals, such as recycling. (I have no idea how that's going to work.) Lark said it would help keep the mines from being depleted so quickly. (Never thought I'd hear that from her.)

Starling now has a new squadron. That Hamish-guy that was Mr. Moss' right-hand man on Zartacla has joined her squadron. (Don't ask me how or why, I don't know. And it really makes no-never-mind to me. I like the guy.) Hamish and I often argue over who's the better sharpshooter. Of course, Starling takes his side. I know they like each other, but neither one will admit it. Either that or they're utterly clueless. It's hard to tell.

Carver was reinstated as the Red Eagles' Sky Knight and they returned to being Atmosia's official Sky Knight squadron. He's also a flight instructor at the Academy. He and Ace have become good friends and are often told they act like twelve year olds. (Mostly by Ravess and Carver's fiancée, Niva.)

Repton and the rest of the Raptors spend much of their time on their home terra. They (like all of us) have come a long way. Starling has long since forgiven them and she and her squadron often go to Bogaton to help out. Repton and the others have since built a Junior Sky Knight academy on Bogaton for young Terradons who wish to attend the Sky Knight Academy one day.

Snipe, well, you wouldn't recognize him if you saw him. He lives on Terra Nimbus (the terra he once controlled) where he helped build Nimbus' Junior Sky Knight Academy, as well as rebuilding much of the terra itself. He now builds and repairs sky-rides and ships and is also a part-time flight instructor at the academy. He and his wife (yes, wife) Eilah are a huge hit with the kids. He's turned into quite the gentleman. (Ace says I could learn a few things from him.)

As I mentioned earlier, Piper and Lark have become best friends. Lark has since joined the Storm Hawks. (Yes, we Storm Hawks are still together.) Those two are driving me insane. I will _never_ understand females. I can't tell the difference between the two of them half the time.

Junko's still Junko, what can I say. He's become quite the hero on Terra Wallop; but I can tell you the truth, not a drop of it has gone to his head. He works part-time at the Sky Knight Academy helping out with the mechanics classes. He opened a Junior Sky Knight academy on his home terra. Tynki's been begging to attend, but he's not quite old enough.

Stork's now more paranoid than ever. Of course, it has everything to do with a certain female Merb named Oonah. She's nowhere near as paranoid as he is. But then again, Stork's paranoid enough for all of us. It's just a matter of time before those two get hitched. Quite a few of his inventions have made it to market, his peepers being the most popular. However, he still refuses to leave the Condor. I guess some things will never change.

Aerrow becomes a stronger Sky Knight everyday. And a better leader. Ace says Aerrow's becoming more like "Red" (Storm Hawks original Sky Knight) as each day passes. I can see pride in that man's eyes as he watches Aerrow grow and mature. Radarr's still stuck to him like glue. He visits the junior academies when he can. (I've accompanied them on occasion. That's a real trip) The kids love him and Radarr. I know he and Piper are meant for each other. Of course, they're both clueless at this point. It'll happen.

Now what can I say about Ace (also known as Kaleb) and Ravess. They were married over two years ago and eight months ago had their first child, a boy they named Ari. He looks exactly like Ace. (Poor kid.) They're really loving being parents and we (Storm Hawks) are often recruited as babysitters. It's hard to say no. He is adorable. Um, Ari, not Ace. (Ari seems to like Hamish a lot.) He and Ravess are instructors at the Academy and the favorites of the students. (I bet they, nor anyone on Atmos, would ever have thought that would happen.) Ravess also teaches the violin. I also found out that Ace plays the guitar. (Sweet. We've had a few jam sessions.) I once asked Ace if Kaleb was his real name, and Ace, in typical Ace style, simply replied with a question. _Does it really matter? _I suppose it doesn't.

As for me, well, I'm doing everything to the best of my abilities. Ace has told me that sometimes doing our best isn't enough. Sometimes we have to do what's required of us. Ace has taken me under his wing and taught me a lot. He says that I've taught him just as much, if not more. I often work under his tutelage as a student teacher at the academy. I suppose you could say he's become like a father to me. He keeps telling me that I'm going to marry Lark. It's never been "you should." It's always been "you are." Now I'm a nervous wreck. I've caught Lark (unbeknownst to her, I think) talking about it with Piper, even to the point of making wedding plans. I think she knew about this before I did. Ace told me, after he and Ravess were married, that he knew he was going to marry her, even before they met.

Ace and I talk about what happened that day at their sentencing constantly. I've talked about it with the others, even Repton, and they all experienced it in their own way. I don't talk about it with them as much as Ace, but I suppose that's because I spend more time with him than anyone else. He told me he had a similar experience while he was with the Storm Hawks all those years ago, but he didn't listen and look what happened.

Piper and Lark brought back a book for each of us from their trip to Terra Zion. It talks a lot about what I experienced that day and _who_ it was. Ace says the Zionites call him Yahweh and Adonai. He had been taught when he was a child. I vaguely remember hearing about Him when I was small. Aerrow says he remembers hearing about Yahweh, which is what kept him from wanting to kill Ace when he was still Dark Ace. The book also seems to be a history of Atmos, at least of Terra Zion and it's surrounding terras. After their visit to Terra Zion, Lark and Piper said that the saddest thing was that with all our focus being on Cyclonia, we failed to see the fighting and wars going on (especially in that area) that had nothing to do with Cyclonia. We're all planning on a trip to Terra Zion in the near future.

We've all come a long way since that day, especially Ace, Lark, Ravess and Snipe; and many other Talons. I know there are still people out there who hate them and I know there are people out there who hate me, Aerrow, Piper, Junko, Stork. I know there's a greater power that surrounds us all. I also know there's a great evil that surrounds us as well, that dwells with us; otherwise there never would have been a Cyclonia like there had been. Or any of this fighting, war and hate. If there were only good in this world there would be no sin. The book says that one day this world will end and everything will be perfect. There is a great evil in this world, but I know that that greater power, the one called Yahweh is far greater than that evil and I want to know everything about Him; I want to _know _Him. And I want the rest of Atmos to know Him. For what happened that day, what changed us…was truly an _Amazing Love. _

There is one more thing I want to know. Who exactly is this Yeshua person the book keeps talking about?

**End Entry**

**-xxx-**

A lot of this story reflects what's been on my mind for the past week. I once compared Dark Ace to Darth Vader and I feel horrible and guilty for it. (Don't ask why unless you believe your prepared to know. I wasn't.)

Review if you want. I don't really care as long as you've read it. (But I would like some.) As far as anyone who reads this and plans on leaving a negative or nasty review - you chose to read it, so I don't want to hear it. Make of it what you will. I know what I intended. I suppose my goal is to be one of those Christians Hell warns everyone about.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
